Axileo Region ReWriten
by San child of the wolves
Summary: A new Pokémon region has been discovered. Travel with three new trainers and one seasoned trainer as they experience and meet and interact with new Pokémon and trainers. Constructive criticism is appreciated and welcomed. R&R! Language and violence.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: Swearing on Our Lives_**

"_I_ can't _believe_ you _lost_," A voice ranted, clearly male, as the stomping of feet against rock sounded around the small cliff over looking a city bathed in darkness.

"You lost to, Gale." Another male's voice said simply.

"So what! You're supposed to be the _Champion_! You're _not allowed_ to lose!" The voice snapped back and stomped his shoed foot again on the ground in anger.

"Technically he threw in the towel." A female voice chimed her voice cold and hard.

"That's right! You didn't _lose_! You **forfeited**!" The ranting voice said.

Suddenly the wind picked up and howled, hard. Parting the ominous dark clouds that covered the lonely, mournful moon, which was casting its silvery glow upon the group of six. Five children, one adult.

The Champion stepped forward. The silver moonlight was giving his longish spiky silver hair an unnatural glow. His left eye was visible, a brilliant ice blue, while his right eye was covered in thick white bandages. His pale skin almost looked white in the soft glow of the moon. His visible eye narrowed in anger, the pupil turning into a slit of anger. "So, I'm not _allowed _to lose?" The silver haired youth asked pushing off the large boulder he was leaning against.

The male who was ranting, Gale as he seemed to be called, fixed the silver haired champion with a angry glare. His storm blue eyes flashing with anger. His short spiky white hair blew wildly in the wind that howled past. "No you're not! You're the Champion! You can't lose! Especially not to that _child_! _Not to that disgusting creation_!" Gale all but shouted at the Champion.

"Is that what you're saying, Gale? That I should have just let that **THING **_kill the rest of my Pokémon_? Just so that I could have _won the battle_?" The champion asked, his voice dropping in volume becoming low and threatening, as he closed the distance between himself and Gale. When Gale didn't respond at all, the Champion's fist flew forward, punching the other male with enough force to send the other slamming into the rocky ground.

Gale yelped when the fist connected and he suddenly found himself staring up at the moonlit, starless sky. He cupped his quickly bruising and swelling cheek with both hands. Three voices gasping out in shock, however only one was quick to step up before the violence escalated.

"Fade that is _not _what Gale meant!" A voice said quickly, as a young woman stepped up, to stand in the two boy's way. Her brilliant orange hair cascading down her back in waves and in small ringlet curls. Her bright red eyes were blazing with fire.

That was a lie and they both knew it. That ice blue eye remained narrowed in anger as he glared past Flare, the only woman who dared to stand in his way; his glare was fixed on Gale. Finally the champion... no the _Ex_-Champion, Fade -Fade Kamia-, backed down, fists unclenching as they rested against his sides. He took a step back and looked away. He wasn't ashamed of what he did; in his eyes his actions were justified. His looking away was a sign of backing down.

The blazing fire that filled the orange haired woman's gaze burned out and she relaxed. She gazed at the male before her and nodded curtly. Obviously satisfied with her work, the teenager spun around on her heel to face Gale, who was now picking himself off the ground, his hands dusting off his pants. "Apologize!" The Third Member of the Elite Four hissed toward the fourth and final member of the Elite Four.

"Why shou-" Gale was cut off by the sudden loud boom of thunder which was followed closely by a flash of lightning that crackled in the otherwise calm night skies. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Gale suddenly shouted as he threw his hands into the air.

As Gale shouted those words the thunder and lightning died away, leaving the skies clear and silent again, leaving the moon alone in the sky again. Gale growled softly and muttered under his breath as he glanced toward the three figures who hadn't moved from their positions against the rocky walls of their mountain hideaway. The first figure had dark brown hair which was neatly combed and down to his chin, a dark brown goatee covering his chin and onyx black eyes. The second figure had long flowing light blue hair which reached the figure's waist in waves and bright blue eyes. Finally the last figure had black hair which was down to her ankles and bright yellow eyes which were sparking with electricity.

Gale turned away from those electrifying eyes and looked toward the Champion who was now looking back at him, his ice blue eye calm as usual. Gale took a deep breath and let out slowly, as if apologizing wasn't something he liked doing. And he didn't _like_ apologizing! "Fade, I'm sorry. What I said was out line." He said.

Fade nodded simply and smiled thinly at the other. "It's alright Gale. I know you are an ass when you're angry," Fade said coolly. Gale winched at the coldness in other's tone, but he did deserve it. He inwardly sighed, crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, pouting. "Okay. I'll let that one slide, since you are right." Gale said simply.

"Are you four done with your little spat now? We've got important things to discuss." An older man's voice said simply, his voice holding no room for argument.

"I think they are." Another feminine voice said crisply.

"Good," The adult said simply as his onyx black eyes swept over the five teenagers. The silver haired and ice blue eyed Fade -Fade Kamia-, the white haired and stormy blue eyed Gale -Gale Whirlwind-, the orange haired and bright red eyed Flare -Flare Birdie-, the black haired and bright yellow eyed Lightning -Lightning Birdie-, and finally the light blue haired and bright blue eyed Arctic -Arctic Birdie-. "Now listen closely and don't interrupt me." The man said seriously.

The five teens gave the man their full undivided attention.

"Despite the fact that we have all lost and despite the fact that Team Starwave has one of their own as Champion of the Axileo Region's Pokémon League. I still am the Chairman and you four, Lightning, Arctic, Flare and Gale are still the Elite Four. We will make sure the Champion does not overstep his bounds." The man said seriously, his voice calm and firm.

"Understood, Mr. Darken." The chosen four echoed.

"Fade, I have a special task for you. Are you listening to me?" the man known as Darken -Darken Onyx- asked, his gaze once again landing on the 16 year old teenager.

"I am listening, Darken. Tell me what needs to be done." Fade asked.

"Very well," The man said taking a breath. "You must go find the others who have the ability to summon the legends. However they do not know they have this power. You must gather them and bring them here to Twilight City and bring them to my mansion where we can begin their training. But beware Team Starwave are also searching for those with the power of to summon the legends. They want to corrupt the legends and poison the minds of the youths that hold these abilities. They want to use the legends and the trainers that can control the legends to take over not only the Axileo Region but the world as well and they will plunge the world into chaos, where darkness rules and not even we will be able to stop them." Darken said ominously.

A cold, dreadful chill ran up the five teens spines making them shiver. Once the chill passed, the five looked at each and nodded, all in unanimous agreement. "We shall not fail!" The five chorused as one.

Gale suddenly held his hand out, palm facing down to the ground and swore. "For the friends that I hold dear, I swear to do everything my power to stop Team Starwave!" On his left hand is a dark blue mark of Lugia's head.

"For the family members that I would die for, I swear to do everything in my power to stop Team Starwave!" Lightning swore as she placed her hand on top of Gale's. On her left hand is a yellow mark of Zapdos's head.

"For the people that inhabit this wondrous planet, I swear to do everything in my power to stop Team Starwave!" Arctic swore as she placed her hand on top of Lightning's. On her left hand is a blue mark of Articuno's head.

"For the Pokémon that inhabit this beautiful planet, I swear to do everything in my power to stop Team Starwave!" Flare swore as she placed her hand on top of Arctic's. On her left hand is a red mark of Moltes's head.

"For the bonds I have forged with humans and Pokémon, I swear to do everything in my power to stop Team Starwave!" Fade swore as he placed his hand on top of Flare's. On his left hand is a silver mark of Arceus's head.

"For the courageous students I have been honored to train and work with, I swear to do everything in my power to stop Team Starwave!" Darken swore as he placed his hand over Fade's. On his left hand is a black mark of Darkrai's head.

"We swear to stop Team Starwave, even at the cost of our lives!" The six chorused as one and threw their hands up into the air.

No one noticed that in the moonlight the marks on their hands glowed faintly before dying down. The Legends agreed with their wielders.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Twilight City, a massive building stood. The building was lit up brightly by blinding white lights that shined from inside the building, making the glass windows that surrounding the massive building on all sides seem to glow a pale blue. There were no buildings that surrounded the massive lit-up-like-a-Christmas-tree building. Just a large white stoned walkway and a simple large white wall with a tall black gate. The grounds inside the walls were filled with grass, flowers, trees, a fountain and lets not forget several different types of Pokémon.<p>

Inside the massive building, past the security and secretary desk, past the first floor and past an elevator ride to floor 51, the entire floor only housed one person. Team Starwave's youngest heir, a child of ten, and the Boss's favorite son.

Inside the child's massive room, it was dark, the lights were switched off. In the dark room a boy of ten sat on a plush couch. The boy had his eyes closed, his bare feet swinging lightly as his heels thumped against the couch making the couch shake slightly with each thunk. The child was bored that much was certain.

On the carpeted floor a strange creature laid, as bored as his master. The creature's shape was changing shape, shifting and changing shape rapidly into different Pokémon, as if it couldn't control which shape and form it wanted to take. The other odd thing about this creature was that it's pelt color changed just as rapidly, shifting and changing colors so rapidly that it would give anyone a headache just from looking at the creature and the colors it continued to change, it was like a rainbow, or a ever changing kaleidoscope. The creature's eyes also changed colors just as rapidly as the creature's pelt, except every few seconds the creature's eyes were stop on a random color and stay that color for a total of ten seconds before the creature's eyes would begin switching colors again.

This creature was a Pokémon, and not just any Pokémon, he was a man-made Pokémon, a man-made legendary.

_"Are you bored, Prince?" _The creature, the man-made Pokémon asked softly, his soothingly soft voice brushing against the child's mind.

The boy nodded as he opened his eyes, his gaze darting toward the strange Pokémon's face, watching in awe and amazement as the Pokémon's body shifted and changed colors.

This beautiful and powerful Pokémon was his. _His_.

"Yes I am. I'm very bored, Shift." The boy said woefully.

_"Well, Cub, you won't be bored much longer. Tomorrow is a big day for us. You should sleep."_ The Pokémon known as Shift -Shiftrayia- said, once again using telepathy to speak into the boy's mind. Sure he could speak out loud with Telepathy but he liked speaking in Zephyr's mind, it was easier that way.

The boy known as Zephyr -Zephyr Starwave- nodded slowly, considering what his friend was saying. He couldn't argue with Shift, he had a point after all and he was getting tired, even if he didn't want to admit it. "Fiiiinnnne..." The boy whined giving up as he pushed off the couch and walked easily through the dark rooms and toward his bedroom. Shiftrayia stood and trailed after his young Master, his trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>San: OK well that's the end for the Prologue. I'll have chapter one up soon hopefully. Please comment and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated.<strong>

**Also if you are BlackWolfHowling, Cinnamonpool, Twanny Bizzle, don't worry your characters and the Pokémon you made up will be in the story, but it might be a bit till they come in. Also I might be in need of your character's and Pokémon's profiles again.**

**Anyways please review. I'd love to get some feedback on how I did.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri. I also do NOT own Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**San: Ok well here is the first chapter. I honestly have no clue how this chapter managed to get this ridiculously long, but I swear this won't happen again... or maybe it will. I'm not sure.**

**Fade: In her case it probably will.**

**San: Probably...**

**Fade: It's because you put too much detail! *mutters* That... or you're just one of those crazy perfectionists...**

**San: *mutters under breath* I heard that! *says louder* I can make **_**that guy **_**come in here. **

**Fade: *Gulps* Not that crazy eye quack!**

**San: ANDR- *Hand covers mouth* Fade: Ignore her, ladies and gents. Please, just read the chapter!**

**Gale: Yes please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Returning, Tests, Ceremonies, Starters and Phone Conversations<strong>

**PROFESSOR ZEN'S POKEMON LABORATORY: ****  
><strong>**TIME: 7:00 AM**

A weary sigh escaped parted chapped lips. The ex-champion had not been expecting to return to Neo City for a very long time, sure he had kept in contact with Professor Zen a lot, but he had never got to the see man physically, as in face to face, until now. _"Best get it over with now. I already called and told him I was coming. I can't back out now..."_ he thought with a sigh. A fingerless gloved hand rose to knock on the door. The hand jerked back when the door was suddenly pulled open and a familiar face could be seen. It was Professor Zen; a man around the age of 49. His dark brown eyes were kind and sincere. The man was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a white lab coat over it. Covering his legs were a pair of dark brown pants, and covering his feet were a pair of brown work shoes. The man has black hair that is down to the tops of his ears, in a neat style that is currently sprouting a few gray hairs. The man's skin was tanned from how many hours he was outside tending to the Pokémon in his care. Professor Zen smiled. "Ah Fade, how good it is to see you again. Come in, come in!" The man said as he pulled the door open fully to allow the sixteen year old entrance into the lab(Which also doubled as his and Flora's house.).

The sixteen year gave the elder a wary smile as he stepped into the lab. "It is good to see you as well, Professor." He said as he fell into step with the man, as the Professor led the way further into the lab. Fade's eyes took in the place he had not dared to step foot into since the start of his journey six years ago. The floor was still the same; covered in white and black tiles. The walls were still as bland and dull as ever, a boring creamy white, and rows of bright white lights were shinning from the black-painted ceiling. The lab was large and was two stories tall and it had a basement for all the Pokémon that trainers from the Axileo Region had caught on their journeys. On the first floor of the lab is the walkway, which leads into a large foyer which leads upstairs via a large staircase which has a deep green rug attached to the stairs. The foyer branches off in four different directions, straight ahead is the staircase. On the left is the kitchen, which also connects to the living room, the living room also leads outside to the very large and spacious backyard. On the right is a hallway which leads to the main part of the lab were all the science equipment is and some medical equipment is and further down the hallway you'll come to several automatic doors which lead to various rooms, such as closets, the bathroom, various small storage compartments and finally a staircase which leads down to the basement. And south leads to the small hallway, which leads to the front door of the lab.

As Professor Zen stepped into the kitchen and paused, he took this time to look over the ex-champion. Longish spiky silver hair bangs that covered his right eye. His visible left eye an icy blue, had lost its luster, it was dull like his eye had lost its usual spark of life. The sixteen year old was wearing a black t-shirt with a long silver jacket over it, dark blue jeans and a pair of white, black and silver tennis shoes; on his right wrist is a plain black wristband. On his left hand is a fingerless black glove with element for ice on it in ice blue Kanji and finally tied around his left wrist was a smallish black velvet pouch, the silver string tied around his wrist several times before it was tied into a knot, what it contained was a mystery to the Professor. "Would you like something to drink?" The man asked drawing his eyes up to the teenaged trainers face.

Fade paused as well. His eyes taking in the kitchen, the simple white walls, the polished black tiled flooring, the simple black granite countertops, the black wooded cabinets, the stainless steel oven, refrigerator, microwave and dishwasher. "I'll take coffee or herbal tea, please." Fade responded remembering his manners. He pulled out a blackthorn wood chair from the table and sat down, leaning his head back and he closed his eyes.

Professor Zen chuckled. "Since when do you drink coffee?" The man asked as he turned his head to look at the boy skeptically, causing the teenager to look away. Zen expected that, he knew it would be a while before he got an answer, so the man busied himself with taking out the teakettle and walked over to the sink and filled it with water. Even as a child, Fade hated telling him when something was wrong. Zen had learned that pushing Fade to answer wasn't going to get the truthful answer from him. Fade was a liar(At least when a question and the answer revolved around him) and telling the truth was hard for him.

"Since the nightmares started…" Came Fade's truthful response.

Professor Zen blinked as he turned off the water, put the cap back onto the teakettle and moved toward the stove. Placing the teakettle on the stove and he turned on the burner. Tea it was. "I see," The man responded, "When did these nightmares start?" He asked.

"The very night I lost the match to that kid, Zephyr Starwave." The ex-champion responded.

Professor Zen raised an eyebrow when the teen said that. He knew of the battle that Fade spoke of, he and Flora had seen it, the entire world had seen it. "What are the nightmare's about?" the man asked, his voice holding no pressure.

"The battle with Zephyr and that Shiftrayia…" Fade responded softly, so soft that the professor had to strain his ears just to hear it. He knew the Professor and his granddaughter(Professor Zen is Flora's grandfather.) had seen the match. Too bad they only saw the fabricated one that Darken had made. The real one, the one that only ten people knew of, the one that would never see the light of day, least they want to turn the entertainment world of Pokémon battles upside down. No one but Darken, Lightning, Flare, Arctic, Gale, Zephyr, Seth, Star, Mister Zachariah Starwave and of course Fade knew of the gory battle that had taken place. They were the only ones who knew the truth, the real reason why Fade had thrown in the towel in the first place.

The teakettle gave an earsplitting whistle and Professor Zen turned the burner off. The man reached over with ease opening a nearby cabinet and grabbing out two brown cups before he closed the cabinet door. "Do you want to talk about it?" the man asked. "Fade why don't you go in the living room? I'll be in shortly." Professor Zen suggested.

"Alright," Fade said avoiding the question as he got out of his chair, pausing only to push it back into its place before he headed into the living room where his feet met warm cream colored carpet. The living room was nice and roomy; it had nice coat of dawn blue paint for the walls and a plush blue couch that has a fuzzy black rug in front of it. There is a black wooden table in front of the black rug which is in front of the blue couch. There are two plush black lazy chairs on the opposite side of the table, sitting almost right across from the couch. On the back wall was a large flat-screen TV that hung from the wall directly across and in front of the couch and right between the lazy chairs -Which could be moved if someone desired-, in the corner of the living room is a large dark brown bookcase which held several books on the shelves. Right as one exits the kitchen; one would see a large window that shows the large and spacious backyard of the laboratory. If one were to walk behind the couch they'd see another large rug that is of dark blue coloring. Past the blue rug would be a large sliding glass door that has a simple black handle on it. As much as Fade would have preferred to go outside, he swiftly moved toward the couch and took a seat on the couch to wait for Professor Zen to arrive with the tea. Although what kind of tea, the ex-champion hadn't the foggiest idea.

Fade didn't have to wait long though because Professor Zen walked out of the kitchen not even fifteen seconds later carrying two cups of steaming hot tea. The man walked over to his younger charge and handed him a cup, which Fade took without hesitation and stared into his drink watching as the steam rose from the liquid. The Professor took his own seat in one of the black lazy chairs. "So," Professor started as he took a sip of his tea. "Tell me about these nightmares, Kamia." He asked his voice and expression turning serious. The silver haired youth shivered as a chill ran down his spine. The elder man never called him by his surname name unless he thought it was serious, that or whatever it was, was affecting his health. Which it very well could be, Fade had noticed that he was sleeping less and less and when he did his dreams were filled with nightmares of the match that happened two weeks ago. "Do I have to?" the teen asked as he hid his lips behind the rim of his cup and took a sip of the still steaming hot green liquid, sighing in contentment as the hot liquid washed down his throat, warming up his entire body. A cup of steaming hot tea was always a nice welcome.

The look the man was giving him was enough to answer the silver haired ex-champion's question and a sigh escaped his lips and leaned back against the couch, lowering his left hand so that only his right hand was holding the cup. The smallish black velvet bag that was tired around his wrist thumped against his knee as he dropped his arm onto his left leg. "Did you see the match two weeks ago?" he asked, struggling to not let his mind wander back to that match.

"Of course I did. I've watched all your matches since you first started your journey." Professor Zen said as he set his still slightly steaming cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of him. The man's brows ferruled as he thought back to the match he had seen on TV. Now that he thought of it, the end of the match had been quite strange. Fade had looked absolutely crushed, shocked even but the shock quickly wore off and Fade took off into a full sprint onto the battle field, stopping beside his Pokémon, kneeling down on the down on the rough, rocky ground as he reached out to pick up his injured Bagon but he hesitated and his right hand quickly flew to his face, swapping at his eyes and quickly regaining his composure back before he gingerly picked up the Bagon. He cradled the small Pokémon to his chest and said, "Good job Dargon. You did great, you battled bravely! Brilliantly! My friend…" It wasn't a strange thing to say, Fade always praised his Pokémon for battling, win or lose, those Pokémon were always the first ones to get praise. But something was off, it like he was going to say more but didn't… or it was like the rest of what he was saying was cut off. The fact that Fade had turned from the camera, shielding, hiding his battered Pokémon from view as he walked over to the ten year old, a kid with blue-black hair which was down his shoulders, pulled into a messy ponytail and confused and frightened silvery-blue eyes. Fade had shook hands briskly with the child, Zephyr Starwave, congratulated him and left. The other off thing was that Fade's bangs were covering his right eye and at certain times during the match, during the close ups of Fade's face it looked as if he had a faintly bleeding cut over his eye. "Your right eye," The professor suddenly blurted out as he got up to his feet and crossed the distance between himself and his younger charge. "Show me." The Professor ordered.

Fade jumped at the unexpected command, to the point of where he almost dropped his cup of tea. He frowned, closed his eyes, raised the cup back to his lips and took a long sip, draining the warm tea that was quickly growing cold, doing everything in his power to ignore the man who towered over him. Once he had drained the last of his tea and the cup was empty, did he set the empty cup down on the table and gave the man an annoyed glare before he raised his right hand to push up his silver bangs, allowing the man to see the scar that resided across his eye. It was a clean slash although a little jagged, it started from the middle of his right temple, went across the middle of his eye and ended a bit down his eye, it stopped before his cheek bone. The eye itself, the normal dark blue was foggy and blind. He couldn't see out of his right eye, so his left eye was his primary source of vision for him. "Happy now?" He asked his voice holding disdain.

The man paid little mind to glare the Pokémon trainer was giving him. He leaned over the teen studying the scar and the boy's new blind eye. The Professor had little choice but to back down when Fade let his bangs fall back into his face, over his right eye once again. The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes," the man said simply. "How did you get that scar?" Zen dared to ask.

The teen's lips twisted into a bitter smile. "Professor, do me a favor and just drop it?" The teen asked as he looked up at the man.

A staring match had begun.

Mismatched eyes battled dark brown.

A battle of wills had ensured.

Finally after what seemed like hours, one pair of eyes closed.

And they weren't the mismatched eyes of the ex-champion.

The professor had given up and had let Fade have his tiny victory in this battle of wills.

Suddenly an excited squeal of "Faaaaaddddde" cut through the tense and awkward silence, and just as Fade was about to turn toward the person, when he was promptly tackled into a bone-crushing hug and Fade could barely keep both him and the pretty long blue-black haired and silvery-blue eyed ten-year-old girl who had tacked him and was now hugging him without mercy from falling off the couch.

With Fade and Flora distracted Professor Zen grabbed the mugs and walked back into the kitchen, his lips twisting into a frown as he set the cups into sink and rinsed them out. "Zephyr… Damn you, Zachariah." The man muttered crossly as he put the cups in the dishwasher and returned to the living room, a smile plastered on his face, which slowly became real as he watched Fade and his granddaughter sitting side by side and engaged in conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>NEO CITY: POKEMON ACADEMY<br>TIME: 7:30 AM**

Meanwhile on the other side of Neo City, a shrill ringing of bells could be heard. School had started and it was a very important day. Trainers would be taking a test to see if they would be able to pass and be able to become trainers. But there is a catch to this test. Only five people from each class would become trainers. Those with the highest scores would go on to get their first Pokémon and be able to start their journeys. It was somewhat cruel to those who failed their tests or didn't score high enough, but that was how Neo City's Pokémon Academy worked and functioned. So that was how the rules had stayed.

_"I won't fail this time." _A fourteen year old girl thought as she walked confidently up to the maple wooden desk, where a fair skinned man somewhere in his 30's sat in a cushy dark brown roller-chair. The man had short brown hair which was neatly combed and down to his cheeks and brown eyes which were hidden behind thin-rimmed brown glasses. She took one of the sheets of paper which had a series of questions on it. A total of 37 questions, the last four of which were meant to have honest and truthful answers and they were also used to satisfy a teacher's curiosity on what their students wanted to be. The girl's lavender eyes took in the classroom as she walked back to her desk. The walls were painted blue and the tiled floors were a deep rose red. The desks were simple wood brown and all in five neat rows which had five desks in each row, so there were a total of twenty-five students counting herself, and in that twenty five, only five would pass so that would leave twenty failures, and that also meant that only fifty students from this school would graduate, get their Pokémon and get to go on their journey. And she would not be one of those twenty who failed or one of those two-hundred students who got to watch while the chosen fifty to get the honor of graduating and get to leave this school and this city. She would be one of those chosen fifty. If she had to stay at this school for another year she was going to snap!

The girl sat down at her desk, cast a quick glance at her reflection in the window, black hair that is down to the nape of her neck with longer bangs in the front that are down to her shoulders with dark purple tipped bangs that frame her face and lavender eyes. A dark purple t-shirt with a black firm fitting half sleeved jacket over it, light blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots, with the jeans tucked inside the boots and finally on her left wrist is a silver thin bracelet with the symbol for strength carved into it. Before her eyes returned to glare down at the paper, as if she glared at it long enough the answers would appear. She reached into her bag with a pale hand and took out a pencil and quickly wrote her name and classroom number on the top right hand corner of her test.

**_Name: Aviary Fairwell  
>Classroom Number: A-8<em>**

**1) What are the three starters in Kanto?**

_Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle._

**2) What are the three starters in Johto?**

_Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita._

**3) What are the three starters in Hoenn?**

_Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic._

**4) What are the three starters in Sinnoh?**

_Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup._

**5) What are the three starters in Univa?**

_Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig._

**6) What are the three starters in Axileo?**

_Snakie, Spidrya, and Calfia._

**7) Name as many legendaries as you can. You are not allowed to go back to this question once you go onto question 8. If you do go back to this question and my Watchog or Patrat catch you, they will tell me and you will fail.**

_Rayquaza, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Regigigas, Regice, Regirock Registeel, Zekrom, Reshiram, Heatran, Jirachi, Shaymin, Suicune, Entie, Raikou, Groudon, Kyoger, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Heatran, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Palkia, Giratina, Dialga, Darkrai, Cresselia, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Unown, Dexoys, Zoura, Zoroark, Kyurem and Arceus._

**8) What are the three main types for the three starters in each region?**

_Fire, grass and water._

**9) What starter Pokémon did Ash Ketchum/Satoshi from Pallet town start off with?**

_Pikachu._

**10) What starter Pokémon did Gary Oak/Shigeru Okido from Pallet town start off with?**

_Squirtle._

**11) What starter Pokémon did May/Haruka from Littleroot town start off with?**

_Torchic._

**12) What starter Pokémon did Dawn/Hikari from Sandgem town start off with?**

_Piplup._

**13) Who runs the Pokémon centers in each region?**

_Nurse Joys._

**14) Who runs the police force in each region?**

_Officer Jennies._

**15) Name three dual type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Froslass, Houndoom and Parasect.**

_Charizard, Magcargo and Combusken._

**16) Name two steel type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Magnemite and Aron.**

_Heatran and Aggron._

**17) Name two dark type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Liepard and Mightyena.**

_Houndour and Houndoom._

**18) Name five dragon type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Dratini, Axew, Kingdra, Deino, and Gible.**

_Dragonair, Reshiram, Zweilous, Fraxure and Gabite._

**19) Name two ghost type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Gastly and Duskull.**

_Litwick and Chandelure._

**20) Name two bug type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Caterpie and Weedle.**

_Larvesta and Valcarona._

**21) Name three psychic type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Mew, Wabbuffet and Espeon.**

_Darmanitan in Zen mode, Victini and Abra._

**22) Name six fire type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Charmander, Tepig, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Flareon.**

_Spidyra, Spirena, Spidreia, Torkoal, Pansear and Simisear._

**23) Name six water type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Oshawott, Piplup, Mudkip, Squirtle, Totodile and Vaporeon.**

_Snakie, Snakai, Kimododraggon, Vaporen, Golduck and Politoed._

**24) Name two fighting type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.**

_Blaziken and Infernape._

**25) Name three flying type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Swellow, Fearow and Pidgeot.**

_Rayquaza, Ho-Oh and Moltres._

**26) Name six grass type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Bulbasaur, Treecko, Chikorita, Snivy, Turtwig and Leafeon.**

_Calfia, Calfous, Minatorous, Roserade, Bellossom and Lilligant._

**27) Name two ground type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sandshrew and Diglett.**

_Numel and Camerupt._

**28) Name four rock type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Geodude, Bonsly, Rhyhorn and Onix.**

_Magcargo, Larvitar, Pupitar and Tyranitar._

**29) Name three poison type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Nidoran, Nidoking and Nindoqueen.**

_Ekans, Arbok and Venomoth._

**30) Name two electric type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Electrike and Jolteon.**

_Rotom and Raichu._

**31) Name three ice type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sealeo, Piloswine and Snorunt.**

_Jynx, Articuno and Weavile._

**32) Name four normal type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Rattata, Ditto, Skitty and Meowth.**

_Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot and Spearow._

**33) Are you planning on traveling alone or with friends? If you say alone, this will not affect your chances of passing the test. This is just for my own benefit and curiosity.**

_I'm not sure I haven't put much thought into it. I'll probably travel with my friends most likely._

**34) Do you want to collect Gym Badges, Contest Ribbons, both or neither?**

_I want to collect them both._

**35) What do you think is better Gym Battles or Contest Battles?**

_I like them both._

**36) What do you plan on being? A Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctor, Watcher, or Photographer?**

_I want to be a Pokémon Trainer and a Pokémon Coordinator._

**37) Write an essay on what you want to be and why you want to be what you want to be?**

_I want to be both a Pokémon Trainer and a Pokémon Coordinator. The reason I am choosing this is because I want to participate in both Gym Battles and Pokémon Contests. I think I would enjoy doing both Gym Battles and Pokémon Contests and participating in both would be a great experience for me. It would allow me to grow as a trainer and learn some very important things, not only about myself but about my Pokémon as well. I would be able to learn my Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes, etc. I want to be able to grow as a trainer and I want to learn new things and all I can about Pokémon and about myself as well…_

The girl who went by the name of Aviary Fairwell finished her test in an hour and forty-five minutes and had spent about ten to fifteen minutes looking over her answers, nodding her head in approval she put her pencil away back into her bag and got up quietly from her seat. She walked over to the teacher and smiled as she handed in her test. Some students had already handed in their tests and were reading or sleeping with their arms for pillows. Others were working vigorously on their tests.

Aviary spun on her heel and walked back to her desk, sitting back down at it, she pulled out a book. At least came prepared, because they weren't going to be getting out of this room for a couple of hours. These tests lasted several hours in order to give everyone enough time to take the test and for teachers to read over the tests and pick out students who had scored the best on the tests. Also after the tests the students were called for a graduation ceremony of sorts, where those chosen fifty who had passed the test would be getting recognized by their peers and teachers and would be sent off to Professor Zen's lab to get their starter Pokémon, bond with the Pokémon for the rest of the day and obviously pack for when they would start their journey the following morning.

Avi smirked to herself as she opened her book and flipped to the first page…

* * *

><p>A thirteen year old was working vigorously on his test. He like everyone else here was trying to pass his test. He wanted to pass the test and get to start his own journey. He couldn't help it; he looked up from his test and looked around the room, the walls of the room were painted a tan color, the ceiling was also painted tan and the tiles were orange. This classroom also held twenty-five students like all the other classrooms. A few of his classmates were already finished with their tests and were either reading, sleeping, playing a handheld game console, listening to music, drawing, writing or just simple staring off into space daydreaming. Watching them to see if they cheated was the teacher's Pokémon. Yes that's right if they cheated the Pokémon would automatically let their trainer –who was also the teacher- know and they would fail the test.<p>

The Pokémon that were watching the class, were Spinarak, Joltik, Ariados, Galvantula, Ninjask and Shedinja. The two small spiders were on the ceiling hanging from their treads of sticky web, the two larger spiders were hanging out by the back of the rooms in the corners watching the students, while the Shedinja and Ninjask were floating around the room. The Pokémon were watching them all closely, to make sure they didn't cheat.

The boy sighed softly to himself as he turned his head back towards his test. He reread over his answers, all the while running a hand through his red hair, which reached down to his cheeks, thus making his bangs flop into his leaf green eyes. He was wearing a simple dark red t-shirt with a green leaf on the front of the shirt and a pair of red pants which had a dark green and white stripe down the middle and finally white, green and red tennis shoes on his feet. In the top right hand corner was his name.

**_Name: Waya Leafe_****_  
><em>****_Classroom Number: B-2_**

**1) What are the three starters in Kanto?**

_Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle._

**2) What are the three starters in Johto?**

_Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita._

**3) What are the three starters in Hoenn?**

_Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic._

**4) What are the three starters in Sinnoh?**

_Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup._

**5) What are the three starters in Univa?**

_Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig._

**6) What are the three starters in Axileo?**

_Snakie, Spidrya, and Calfia._

**7) Name as many legendaries as you can. You are not allowed to go back to this question once you go onto question 8. If you do go back to this question and my Watchog or Patrat catch you, they will tell me and you will fail.**

_Virizion, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Regigigas, Regice, Regirock Registeel, Zekrom, Reshiram, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Shaymin, Suicune, Entie, Raikou, Groudon, Kyoger, Manaphy, Phione, Victini, Heatran, Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, Palkia, Giratina, Dialga, Darkrai, Cresselia, Genesect, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie._

**8) What are the three main types for the three starters in each region?**

_Fire, grass and water._

**9) What starter Pokémon did Ash Ketchum/Satoshi from Pallet town start off with?**

_Pikachu._

**10) What starter Pokémon did Gary Oak/Shigeru Okido from Pallet town start off with?**

_Squirtle._

**11) What starter Pokémon did May/Haruka from Littleroot town start off with?**

_Torchic._

**12) What starter Pokémon did Dawn/Hikari from Sandgem town start off with?**

_Piplup._

**13) Who runs the Pokémon centers in each region?**

_Nurse Joys._

**14) Who runs the police force in each region?**

_Officer Jennies._

**15) Name three dual type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Froslass, Houndoom and Parasect.**

_Venusaur, Nuzleaf and Jumpluff._

**16) Name two steel type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Magnemite and Aron.**

_Ferroseed and Ferrothorn._

**17) Name two dark type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Liepard and Mightyena.**

_Cacturne and Shiftry._

**18) Name five dragon type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Dratini, Axew, Kingdra, Deino, and Gible.**

_Flygon, Vibrava, Dragonite, Druddigon and Garchomp._

**19) Name two ghost type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Gastly and Duskull.**

_Shedinja and Sableye._

**20) Name two bug type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Caterpie and Weedle.**

_Sweaddle and Paras._

**21) Name three psychic type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Mew, Wabbuffet and Espeon.**

_Celebi, Exeggcute and Exeggutor._

**22) Name six fire type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Charmander, Tepig, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Flareon.**

_Larvesta, Volcarona, Spidyra, Spirena, Spidreia and Houndour._

**23) Name six water type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Oshawott, Piplup, Mudkip, Squirtle, Totodile and Vaporeon.**

_Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Alomomola, Finneon and Lumineon._

**24) Name two fighting type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.**

_Breloom and Virizion._

**25) Name three flying type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Swellow, Fearow and Pidgeot.**

_Hoppip, Skiploom and Tropius._

**26) Name six grass type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Bulbasaur, Treecko, Chikorita, Snivy, Turtwig and Leafeon.**

_Roselia, Roserade, Cherubi, Cherrim, Tangela and Deerling_

**27) Name two ground type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sandshrew and Diglett.**

_Torterra and Sandile._

**28) Name four rock type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Geodude, Bonsly, Rhyhorn and Onix.**

_Lileep, Craydily, Anorith and Armaldo._

**29) Name three poison type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Nidoran, Nidoking and Nindoqueen.**

_Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur._

**30) Name two electric type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Electrike and Jolteon.**

_Rotom and Joltik._

**31) Name three ice type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sealeo, Piloswine and Snorunt.**

_Snover, Abomasnow and Cubchoo._

**32) Name four normal type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Rattata, Ditto, Skitty and Meowth.**

_Deerling, Sawsbuck, Kangaskhan and Tauros._

**33) Are you planning on traveling alone or with friends? If you say alone, this will not affect your chances of passing the test. This is just for my own benefit and curiosity.**

_I want to travel with my friends._

**34) Do you want to collect Gym Badges, Contest Ribbons, both or neither?**

_I want to Contest Ribbons._

**35) What do you think is better Gym Battles or Contest Battles?**

_I think Contest battles are better._

**36) What do you plan on being? A Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctor, Watcher, or Photographer?**

_I want to be a Pokémon Coordinator._

**37) Write an essay on what you want to be and why you want to be what you want to be?**

_I want to be a Pokémon Coordinator. The reason behind this is because I want to follow in the footsteps of my father and mother who are both skilled Coordinators and I want to be as great as they were. I also want my Pokémon to be able to show off and be able to be themselves. Pokémon should be able to be themselves just like we humans get to. It is only fair after all. I want people to notice my Pokémon and the beauty and power they possess. I want to win the Axileo Region's Rose Garden Festival Trophy…_

The student, Waya Leafe finished his test three and half hours later. He rechecked his answers which took him a total of twenty minutes before he reached into his backpack and pulled out a sketchpad. He figured he'd draw until the school day was over. He rose to his feet, leaving his pencil and sketchpad on his desk. So with his test in hand he walked through the rows of students and handed in his test to the teacher.

The dark-skinned man sitting at the desk was looking over the tests that the other students had handed in already. The man of 23 with black hair which was in a spiky fashion and orange eyes, the man was wearing a simple pair of white and orange sneakers, dark blue jeans and finally an orange muscle shirt. The man looked up and smiled at Waya. "Good, you're done I take it?" The man asked kindly. Waya nodded silently. "Give me your test and you can go do whatever you want for the rest of the class." The man –Mr. Isamu- said as he held out his hand for the test which Waya wasted no time in giving it to him.

Waya smiled to the man and turned around on his heel, Waya walked back to his desk, picked up his sketchbook and flipped to a blank page, he'd draw until the class was over.

* * *

><p>A 13 year old girl was taking her time on her test. Most of her classmates didn't really care about the test much too at all. They probably thought they would pass with the little effort they put in. Or perhaps they didn't care at all? Or perhaps they didn't even want to pass?<p>

Oh well, who cared? It wasn't her problem if her classmates were idiots. She went back to working on her test. She wanted to pass, she wanted become a trainer and no one was going to stop her from achieving just that. She had a goal in mind. A goal that was very important to her, a goal that she would stop at nothing to achieve. She would not lose. Least of all too a few sheets of paper and black ink!

The girl cast a quick glance to the right of her, to check her reflection. Long black hair which was down to her mid back and slightly curly, in her hair was ocean blue streaks, her ocean blue eyes narrowed in determination. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a light blue paw-print on the front in the paw-print is the kanji sign for water in deep blue, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of white and ocean blue tennis shoes. In the glass she pictured a male; who was fifteen, two years older than herself. She could see his spiky black hair with ocean blue tips raining down over his ocean blue eyes; he could see his tanned fist turned into thumbs up as he walked away with his starter Snakie floating along beside him. She could hear the words he spoke to her. "Become a trainer soon, Mio. I'd love to travel with you.", she turned her head away quickly back to her test, shaking her head the entire time, to get the unwanted memory out of her head. She stared back at her test for a few moments before she got her mind back on track and started working away on it. In the top right hand corner was her name.

**_Name: Mio Waterlily_****_  
><em>****_Classroom Number: B-10_**

**1) What are the three starters in Kanto?**

_Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle._

**2) What are the three starters in Johto?**

_Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita._

**3) What are the three starters in Hoenn?**

_Mudkip, Treecko and Torchic._

**4) What are the three starters in Sinnoh?**

_Chimchar, Turtwig and Piplup._

**5) What are the three starters in Univa?**

_Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig._

**6) What are the three starters in Axileo?**

_Snakie, Spidrya, and Calfia._

**7) Name as many legendaries as you can. You are not allowed to go back to this question once you go onto question 8. If you do go back to this question and my Watchog or Patrat catch you, they will tell me and you will fail.**

_Palkia, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Latios, Celebi, Mew, Mewtwo, Regigigas, Regice, Regirock Registeel, Zekrom, Reshiram, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Shaymin, Suicune, Entie, Raikou, Groudon, Kyoger, Manaphy, Phione, Keldeo, Giratina, Dialga, Darkrai, Cresselia, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie, Unown, Dexoys, Kyurem and Arceus._

**8) What are the three main types for the three starters in each region?**

_Fire, grass and water._

**9) What starter Pokémon did Ash Ketchum/Satoshi from Pallet town start off with?**

_Pikachu._

**10) What starter Pokémon did Gary Oak/Shigeru Okido from Pallet town start off with?**

_Squirtle._

**11) What starter Pokémon did May/Haruka from Littleroot town start off with?**

_Torchic._

**12) What starter Pokémon did Dawn/Hikari from Sandgem town start off with?**

_Piplup._

**13) Who runs the Pokémon centers in each region?**

_Nurse Joys._

**14) Who runs the police force in each region?**

_Officer Jennies._

**15) Name three dual type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Froslass, Houndoom and Parasect.**

_Poliwrath, Tentacruel and Dewgong._

**16) Name two steel type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Magnemite and Aron.**

_Empoleon and Skarmory._

**17) Name two dark type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Liepard and Mightyena.**

_Carvanha and Sharpedo._

**18) Name five dragon type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Dratini, Axew, Kingdra, Deino, and Gible.**

_Palkia, Garchamp, Dragonair, Altaria and Kyurem. _

**19) Name two ghost type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Gastly and Duskull.**

_Frillish and Jellicent._

**20) Name two bug type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Caterpie and Weedle.**

_Surskit and Masquerain._

**21) Name three psychic type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Mew, Wabbuffet and Espeon.**

_Slowking, Starmie and Slowbro._

**22) Name six fire type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Charmander, Tepig, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Flareon.**

_Vulpix, Ninetales, Ponyta, Rapidash, Magby and Magmar._

**23) Name six water type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Oshawott, Piplup, Mudkip, Squirtle, Totodile and Vaporeon.**

_Basculin, Panpour, Simipour, Floatzel, Luvdisc and Milotic._

**24) Name two fighting type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan.**

Keldeo and Poliwrath.

**25) Name three flying type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Swallows, Fearow and Pidgeot.**

_Gyarados, Wingull and Mantine._

**26) Name six grass type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above. Bulbasaur, Treecko, Chikorita, Snivy, Turtwig and Leafeon.**

_Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Bayleef, Meganium and Bellossom._

**27) Name two ground type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sandshrew and Diglett.**

_Wooper and Quagsire._

**28) Name four rock type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Geodude, Bonsly, Rhyhorn and Onix.**

_Kuboto, Kubotops, Omanyte and Omastar._

**29) Name three poison type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Nidoran, Nidoking and Nindoqueen.**

_Qwilfish, Tentacool and Tentacruel._

**30) Name two electric type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Electrike and Jolteon.**

_Chinchou and Lanturn._

**31) Name three ice type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Sealeo, Piloswine and Snorunt.**

_Lapras, Cloyster and Spheal._

**32) Name four normal type Pokémon. You are not allowed to use the Pokémon I have named above Rattata, Ditto, Skitty and Meowth.**

_Bibarel, Igglybuff, Togepi and Cleffa._

**33) Are you planning on traveling alone or with friends? If you say alone, this will not affect your chances of passing the test. This is just for my own benefit and curiosity.**

_I want to travel with my friends._

**34) Do you want to collect Gym Badges, Contest Ribbons, both or neither?**

_I want to collect Gym Badges._

**35) What do you think is better Gym Battles or Contest Battles?**

_I think Gym Battles are better._

**36) What do you plan on being? A Pokémon Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctor, Watcher, or Photographer?**

_I want to be a Pokémon Trainer._

**37) Write an essay on what you want to be and why you want to be what you want to be?**

_I want to be a Pokémon Trainer. The reason for this is because of my older brother, Mizu Waterlily is a trainer and I want to be just like him. I want to be a good trainer just like my older brother. Mizu's a great Pokémon trainer and I want to be just as good… no I want surpass my brother. I won't live in my brother's shadow, I'll become my own person. I will make a name for myself. I will become my own person. I won't be "Mizu's little sister" anymore. I have a name and it's Mio Waterlily! I WILL step out of my older brother's shadow and everyone will know my name. I will stand by my brother as an equal! I refuse to stay in my brother's, no, Mizu's shadow any longer! And becoming a trainer is the first step to reaching, to achieving my goal!_

Mio looked over her final answer with pride shinning in her eyes. She liked her answer. A smile stretched across her lips as she put her pencil away back into her school bag and took her test up to the front of the room. Her eyes wandering quickly around the room, taking in the pale blue tiles of the walls, the white ceiling and finally the copper colored tiles that she walked on. Toward the oak wood desk which sat a round, pale and stern looking man with slicked back salt and pepper hair and beady gray eyes which were hidden behind spectacles and a thick curly salt and pepper mustache. Mio handed held the test out to the man. "I'm finished, sir…" she said her voice a tad bit too high thanks to the slight trickle of fear that edged into her voice. The man looked up quickly, glared at her for a moment before his eyes flickered toward the test in her hand. He snatched it up from her. "Go back to your seat, Waterlily." The man said gruffly.

Mio wasted no time in scampering back to her seat, once she sat down she quickly ruffled through her bag to grab her handheld. She took out her headphones plugged them in, jammed them into her ears and turned on her power switch. She would play Fire Emblem for rest of class.

* * *

><p><strong>NEO CITY:<br>****POKEMON ACADEMY: AUDITORIUM  
>TIME: 3:30 PM<strong>

The ceremony was about to begin. All the students were piled into the silver bleachers of the auditorium. The walls were painted gold and the tiles on the floor were white as the ceiling was also white. A large sign with the word "GRADUATION" on it, was stretched across the ceiling right in front of the large oak wooden stage.

Standing on the platform stage, in front of the microphone was a woman with long red hair which was down to her shoulders and green-hazel eyes. She was wearing a light pink blouse with a nice gray suit-like jacket over it and a gray skirt which was down to her knees and black dress shoes. The woman was the school's principle, Mrs. Wyvern. Standing a little ways behind her was the ten teaches who each held the five prized tests of the students who passed their exams with flying colors. Standing at the right end of the platform beside the ten teachers was the vice-principle who held a small black box.

"Welcome students. As you are well aware of only five of you from each class will graduate to become Pokémon trainers. Which also means only fifty of you will graduate from the Academy and be able to get your starter Pokémon. There will be no exceptions to this rule. For those of you who did not pass your exams this year. Better luck next time and we hope you will try harder to pass next year! For those of you that passed, your names will be called and you will come down here to collect your test from your teacher and your trainer ID that shows that you passed the exam and are a full fledged Pokémon Trainer." Mrs. Wyvern said into the microphone, her voice echoing around the room thanks to the speakers.

The students didn't cheer or even clap. They waited for the names to be called, they were all too nervous to do anything other than sit there, waiting and hoping that they passed and praying that their name would be called. Only fifty students passed and that in its self was nerve wracking, because it just showed how smart you were, plus to be one of the fifty allowed you to leave this school, it allowed you to leave this city, it allowed you to start your journey, it allowed you to follow your dreams and make them reality.

Soon the names were being called…

The students listen with baited breath. Some of them don't even dare to breathe. Aviary Fairwell, Mio Waterlily and Waya Leafe were three of those few people.

Sarah, Angel

Draven, Angelo

Mike, Brent

Dylan, Breech

Annie, Cliff

Cloey, Clifford

Cloven, Clifford

Ashton, Draco

Ashley, Drake

Kyle, Davis

David, Edge

Aviary, Fairwell…

At the mention of her name being called, Aviary got up from her seat on the bleachers. She could feel the eyes on her. Those eyes that held jealousy and a smirk formed on her lips. She moved from her spot on the bleachers, slipping past the legs of the other bodies that were glaring at her in jealousy. She walked down the steps of the bleachers, reaching the ground floor before she walked up to that imposing platform. She walked up the left steps and walked past the first five teachers and stopped at the sixth teacher, a man with brown hair and brown eyes which were covered by thin-rimmed brown glasses. The man wore a simple dark brown suit with white dress shirt under it and a gold and bronze tie, dark brown pants and black dress shoes. The dark skinned man held out Aviary's test to her. "You did excellent, Miss Fairwell." The teacher said kindly. Aviary took her test from him and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Fukisa." She said as she stepped back and walked over to the vice-principle and thanked the man as he handed her, her trainer ID. She pocketed the ID and walked off the stage and over to the other students who's names had been called ahead of her. They stood at the far end of the auditorium; they stood by the exit, seeing as they were going to leave once the ceremony was over. Each student had his or her backpack on their shoulders or by their feet waiting to be picked up.

Lucas, Glade

Jay, Hayden

Gracen, Ivy

Gracie, Ivy

Emma, Jade

Jane, Jewel

Mark, Kingston

Jacob, Kane

Lassie, Lain

Waya, Leafe…

At the mention of his name being called, Waya got up from his seat on the bleachers. He ignored the eyes on him as he moved from his spot on the bottom of the bleachers, luckily for him he didn't have to move past people as all he had to do was stand up and walk over to platform. He walked up to the platform with confidence. He walked up the left steps and walked past the first three teachers and stopped at the sixth teacher, a man with black hair which was in a spiky fashion and orange eyes. The man looked severely out of place with all the fancy dressed teachers. He was wearing a simple pair of white and orange sneakers, dark blue jeans and finally an orange muscle shirt. The pale skinned man held out Waya's test to him. "You did excellent, Mister Leafe." The teacher said kindly. Aviary took her test from him and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Isamu." He said as he stepped back and walked over to the vice-principle and thanked the man as he handed him, his trainer ID. He pocketed the ID and walked off the stage and over to the other students who's names had been called ahead of him.

Lynx, Lexington

Lynn, Minx

May, Maple

Marik, Namu

Grayson, Nixson

Alison, Nyx

Ryan, Odin

Olivia, Opal

Fred, Oxford

Nat, Payton

Faith, Phase

Kitten, Prince

Quin, Queen

Raven, Rayvine

Faith, Ryder

Kale, Salo

Kallen, Salo

Soar, Tale

Max, Tate

Adam, Ultimate

Vin, Vance

Mio, Waterlily…

At the mention of her name being called, Mio shot up from her seat on the bleachers, practically bouncing up and down in place in excitement. She could feel the eyes on her. She fidgeted nervously as she moved from her spot on the top of the bleachers, slipping past the legs of the other bodies that were watching her every move. She practically ran down the steps of the bleachers in her hast, reaching the ground floor before she schooled herself and walked up to the platform. She walked up the left steps and walked past the first two teachers and stopped at the third teacher, an old, stern looking man with salt and pepper colored hair and beady gray eyes which were half hidden by spectacles, he also had a curly salt and pepper mustache. The man wore a simple dark gray suit with a light blue button up shirt under it and a gray and light blue tie, dark gray pants and black dress shoes. The pale skinned man held out Aviary's test to her. "Good job, Miss Waterlily." The teacher said curtly. Mio took her test from him and smiled a slightly strained smile. "Thank you, Mr. Grey." She said as she stepped back and walked over to the vice-principle and thanked the man as he handed her, her trainer ID. She pocketed the ID and walked off the stage and over to the other students who's names had been called ahead of her.

Orca, Wave

Vivian, White

Lark, Xander

Lee, Young

Jenna, Zacharias

Tucker, Zane

As the last name was called, clapping erupted from the students still sitting in the stands. Clapping also rose up from the teachers, vice-principle and the principle that stood on the platform, unmoving from their spots. Miss Wyvern took the microphone once more as the clapping silenced and spoke into it. "These fifty have proven themselves ready and capable to surviving in the wild with the Pokémon. They have proved to us that they can handle it and that they are determined and passionate, smart and clever. I can only hope that they won't do anything stupid on their journeys across the Axileo Region. My point is young trainers. We wish you luck and good fortune. So you better come back to Neo City in one piece!" With that the principle stepped back and watched as the trainers picked up their bags or simple walked out the exit, the door swinging closed as one by one the students filled out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>PROFESSOR ZEN'S POKEMON LAB: <strong>**  
><strong>**TIME: 5:00 PM**

The fifty trainers were all herded into the large and spacious laboratory. The professor was telling the new trainers something or other. Fade was just about to walk into the room when Professor Zen had said in a loud voice. "My idiot helper should be back momentary with the Pokémon, Pokédexes and Pokéballs from the storage closet in the back room~".

"'Idiot helper'? Since when did I become an idiot?" Fade muttered crossly as turned around from the door and stalked down the hall. "If he had just brought the boxes out from the storage room and into the lab himself before these brats arrived he wouldn't have this problem! And I wouldn't be stuck helping him out. But NO! He had to grill me for answers about the battle with Zephyr when Flora scampered off to go play with her friends at the park." He said with a huff as he stopped at the storage room door, and waltzed into the room once the door opened. He searched around for the light switch that was by either side of the door of the storage room that he had just walked into. Finally he found the light switch and flicked it out and let out a sigh of relief as light flooded one of the smaller storage rooms that were two doors down from the laboratory where Professor Zen had herded all the little brats into one room.

Fade surveyed the lit storage room. Boxes piled high on gray shelves. Boxes shoved into every available place, boxes stacked on top of other boxes. Boxes easily covered the purple tiled flooring and the white walls and ceiling that desperately needed a new coat of paint. "Boxes, boxes, boxes and more God damned boxes!" he hissed as he looked at side of one of the stacked boxes that was closest to him and red the scribbles of black marker. It took him a full ten minutes to find all three boxes and make sure that they were the right boxes. The boxes were all plain and brown, but inside they held different colored Pokédexes, Pokéballs which each had a sticker on the top, a green leaf, a blue bubble and finally a red flame, each representing one of the starters of the Axileo Region, and finally normal red and white Pokéballs. Fade had moved the three boxes to the door and had stacked them up on top of one another. He lifted the boxes up with some trouble, struggling to keep all three boxes level, so that they wouldn't topple and hit the ground.

But just as he was about to leave a rattling sound started. He knew that sound, it was the rattling of a Pokémon inside a Pokéball…

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in the lab…<br>TIME: 5:19 PM**

The fifty trainers were still shooting off questions at the elderly professor… although some of the questions were turning rude; but the man took it all in stride.

"Will there be enough starter pokemon for us to pick one?"

"Of course there will be."

"Will there be other starters from the other regions?"

"No. You will only be getting staters from this region. That is how every region works."

"Does this helper work for you fully?"

"No he doesn't, he's just helping me out for today."

"Are the Pokédexes different colors or are they just red and pink?"

"Yes the Pokédexes will be different colors and you will get to pick which color you want."

"So when is this 'idiot helper' going to get here?"

"He'll be here soon."

"Yeah where is he?"

"As I said before, he will be here shortly."

"It's been fifteen minutes already! Isn't he going to hurry up? He really must be an idiot if he's taking forever to find a few boxes!"

"He'll-" Professor Zen was cut off by one of the older soon-to-be trainers, Aviary Fairwell.

Aviary's eyebrow twitched. The disrespect some of the fifty showed to the professor was infuriating and she could not stand to listen to their disrespecting banter anymore. "Hey!" She spat getting right in the younger boy's face. "Stop being such a brat to the Professor! He doesn't have to give you brats a Pokémon! In fact he can probably make you retake the test next year!"

"That's a lie! And I'm not being a brat!" The boy, Draven Angelo, shouted right back at Aviary.

Professor Zen chuckled. "You know Miss Fairwell, that's not a bad idea." The man said as if he was actually considering the fourteen year old's suggestion.

Before anything more could be said or done(On Aviary's part) the door opened with a swoosh sound and Fade announced himself. "Sorry it took so long Professor. But you really need to reorganize that storage room." He said as he walked in, the boxes held firmly in his arms. On his shoulder was a strange sight, an ice blue Pikachu. The Pikachu was ice blue where it was suppose to be yellow, and the Pokémon was black where it was supposed to black and brown and finally the electrical sacs were their normal red and the Pikachu's eyes were an ice blue and finally there was a tuft of messy fur on the its head. One eye, the Pikachu's right eye has a scar going down it; this was very similar to one Fade had over his right eye. The off thing about this Pikachu was that it was missing its right ear and in response to that a strange black patch of fur was where it's right ear once stood. The Pokémon's tail now has slit through the tip, making its tail look like a V almost. Other than that the Pikachu didn't have any other noticeable scars.

"It's alright, Fade." The man said as his eyes took in Ice's –the ice blue Pikachu- form. "Just set up everything on the table over there." The professor said as he gestured toward the cleared off silver metal table.

Fade ignored the stares, gasps and whispers coming from the group of fifty and walked right past them toward the long and wide metal table that had been set up so that he could set all the Pokédexes on them and the Pokéballs which contained the starter Pokémon. He set the boxes down and opened the top one and took three Pokéballs and turned his head to Professor Zen. "Hey Professor, should I call out Snakie, Spidrya and Calfia?" Fade asked fighting off a satisfied grin.

"Go ahead. These trainers need to pick which one they want anyway." Professor Zen said with wave of his hand.

"Alright," Was all the ex-champion said as he turned around and pushed the center button making the red and white ball enlarge before he tossed it in front of him, followed by two more enlarged Pokéballs following right after the first. "Come on out, Spidrya, Calfia and Snakie! It's time to greet the newbies." He said chuckling to himself as he looked at the large group, watching as most of them grinned sheepishly at being caught or blushed and looked away shamefully and few even apologized for being rude. The few that didn't just stared back at him, a few of them even had the guts to glare at him. The ex-champion turned his head away and toward the three Pokémon that he had just called out from the confines of the Pokéballs.

Appearing side by side on the tile floor were three Pokémon, from the Pokéball in was a spider Pokémon. The Pokémon that was summoned to the left, was a fully black spider, which was the size of a Spinarak(1'08 in height), the spider has crimson red tipped legs, along with a small crimson red flame mark on it's head and larger crimson red flame mark on it's back, near it's rump, while the spider's crimson red eyes stared around the room and at the humans curiously. On the Pokémon's head, hovering just inches above touching the Pokémon's head, where the flame mark is, is a small ball of fire, just hovering there; the ball of flame was clearly attached to the Pokémon, because whenever the Pokémon moved, the ball of fire followed the movement.

Appearing from the Pokéball in a beam red light was a calf Pokémon, the Pokémon stood in the middle, next to the spider Pokémon. A small white and green calf, the size of a Leafeon(3'03 in height), the cow has white fur, with a few small and large dark green patches on it's back and sides, the cows tail is white while the tip and furry end of the Pokémon's tail is a dark green, the cow's hooves are also a dark green, the cow's ears are white on the outside while they have green fur on the inside of the ears. The Pokémon's ears on the outside had looked to have sported small green leafs, which surrounded the Pokémon's ear tips, were clearly still growing, the cow's underbelly was a dark green with a few spots of white here and there, the Pokémon's legs were also simply covered in white fur. The cow's dark green eyes were full of laziness. The calf's nose is black with a greenish tint to it; the Pokémon's teeth are white while the Pokémon's tongue is pink. The calf looked lazy and unmotivated as it watched the group of new trainers with bored eyes.

Appearing to the right and next to the calf Pokémon from the Pokéball in a beam of red light was a snake Pokémon. A small navy blue snake that is the side of a Dratini(5'11 in height). The snake is fully navy blue, with small silvery-blue fangs poking out from it's mouth, while a bright silver forked tongue flickered from the Pokémon's mouth, the snake's upper body and underbelly were covered in silvery-blue wavy-water marks, while at the tip of the snake's silvery-blue tail is a bubble of water that is stuck to the Pokémon's tail tip, the tip of the tail is just inside the bubble of water. The snake's bright silver eyes stared around at all the humans with a worried look.

The fifty soon-to-be trainers stopped whispering to each other and watched in awe as three starters appeared; Fade caught the Pokéballs as they flew back to him, he shrunk them before putting them into his pocket for safe keeping. "You can take over now Professor." He said as he turned back around, letting Professor Zen take over as he went back to the unloading the boxes. The first two boxes were easy, since they were just Pokéballs and all he had to do was make sure that were six in each pile, which included the starter Pokéball. The next box was a bit more complicated, he took out the small, thin Pokédexes which varied in every color, so many that Fade doubted he could even name them all. The Pokédexes were the same in size and shape and knowledge, the only thing that set them apart was their color. The Pokédexes were small and thin, almost the same size as the ones in Unova, these Pokédexes open upwards to reveal a smallish screen and they also pull down to reveal a numbered keypad, which makes the Pokédex into a portable cellphone with GPS tracker, also with a click of a few buttons a map can appear on the screen and if you flip it on its right side and push the right side up it will reveal another large keypad which holds letters instead of numbers and screen gets larger when it is flipped on its right side, so it was also a computer of sorts(It only allows you to check and respond to email, missed calls, text messages, and checking on the Pokémon you have in your party and in storage) and if you tapped the small button on the stop a little scanner will appear and you can scan a wild Pokémon, your own Pokémon or even another trainers Pokémon(So long as you are in scanning distance), which can give you knowledge on Pokémon that you just scanned, had or just captured.

Ice hopped down off of Fade's shoulder and onto the table. Fade smiled. "Wanna help?" He asked holding out an orange Pokédex toward the odd-colored Pikachu. The Pikachu looked at the orange object before he took it in his paws and walked four steps before he set the Pokédex down on the table and returned to his trainer. The pair continued on like this for a full ten minutes before all the Pokédexes were out of the box and resting on the table. Fade stood up and leaned against the table with Pokéballs and starter Pokémon and crossed his arms over his chest, Ice(who now sat on Fade's shoulder) turned his head toward the new trainers watching as the trainers took in everything that Professor Zen was saying. Fade followed his Pokémon's gaze and watched the trainers as well.

"These three Pokémon here are the three starters of the Axileo Region. We have Spidrya, the fire type, Calfia, the grass type and finally Snakie, the water type. You fifty trainers will get to pick one of these three to be your starter Pokémon and start your journey into the vast region which makes up Axileo. Now to be fair I will call up one of you at a time and you can tell me which one of these three you want." The man said as he pulled out the clipboard that rested under his arm. He looked at the names and red off the first name from the list.

Sarah Angel picked Snakie.

Draven Angelo picked Spidrya.

Mike Brent picked Spidrya.

Dylan Breech picked Snakie.

Annie Cliff picked Calfia.

Cloey Clifford picked Calfia.

Cloven Clifford picked Snakie.

Ashton Draco picked Calfia.

Ashley Drake picked Spidrya.

Kyle Davis picked Calfia.

David Edge picked Snakie.

Lucas Glade picked Snakie.

Jay Hayden picked Spidyra.

Gracen Ivy picked Spidyra.

Gracie Ivy picked Snakie.

Emma Jade picked Calfia.

Jane Jewel picked Snakie.

Mark Kingston picked Spidyra.

Jacob Kane picked Calfia.

Lassie Lain picked Snakie.

Lynx Lexington picked Spidyra.

Lynn Minx picked Snakie.

May Maple picked Calfia.

Marik Namu picked Spidrya.

Grayson Nixson picked Snakie.

Alison Nyx picked Calfia.

Ryan Odin picked Snakie.

Olivia Opal picked Spidrya.

Fred Oxford picked Calfia.

Nat Payton picked Snakie.

Faith Phase picked Spidrya.

Kitten Prince picked Snakie.

Quin Queen picked Snakie.

Raven Rayvine picked Spidrya.

Faith Ryder picked Calfia.

Kale Salo picked Spidrya.

Kallen Salo picked Calfia.

Soar Tale picked Snakie.

Max Tate picked Calfia.

Adam Ultimate picked Snakie.

Vin Vance picked Spidyra.

Orca Wave picked Snakie.

Vivian White picked Calfia.

Lark Xander picked Spidyra.

Lee Young picked Calfia.

Jenna Zacharias picked Spidyra.

Tucker Zane picked Snakie.

Fade had the annoying honor of handing out the Pokéballs with the starters and the five extra Pokéballs to the new trainers. He was also there to make sure that the brats didn't try and steal anything. The forty-seven left pretty quickly after they got their starter Pokémon, their extra Pokéballs and finally chose what colored Pokédex they wanted. There was only three left, Aviary Fairwell, Mio Waterlily and Waya Leafe. Those three would get the pleasure of getting one of the three starters that were already out. Sadly there were only three Pokédexes left, ocean blue, leaf green and midnight purple. Remembering that the starter Pokéballs were in his pocket, he took them out and set them with the five Pokéballs that were in three separate piles.

"Fade, come here for a moment." Professor called from his place at the automatic doors. Fade glanced at the man and walked over. Calling over his shoulder toward the three starters, "Calfia, Spidyra, Snakie, why don't you three check out your new trainers?" Fade suggested with a small smile as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He stopped in front of the man. "What is it?"

"Can you stay here with these three trainers and make sure they get they get the help they need?"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I've got to go pick up Flora from the park," the professor paused. "unless you want to go pick up my granddaughter?"

The silver haired youth sighed softly. "Fine, we'll go pick up, Flo. You can stay here with these newbies."

"We?" The man asked curiously.

"Ice is coming to." The ex-champion responded as he jerked his thumb at his Pikachu, who was perched neatly on his shoulder, before he slipped out the door of the lab. Leaving the Professor alone with the three final starters and the three new trainers.

* * *

><p><strong>TWILIGHT CITY: ONYX MANSION<strong>  
><strong>TIME: 5:45 PM<strong>

The Onyx mansion was currently occupied by four teenagers who had just trudged in from the outside. The four stumbled into the living room, it was a large room, and the floor was covered in red fuzzy carpet, with a large black rug underneath a redwood coffee table. There were two light black couches with maroon red and white throw pillows on each end of the couches by the armrests. Two leather black lazy chairs. The walls and ceiling were painted a plain white. Resting on the wall was a large screen TV.

The Elite Four flopped into chairs... or rather Gale flopped out on the couch, stretched completely out. Lightning had done the same with other smaller couch. Flare and Arctic just sank into the leather lazy chairs. They had just gotten back from the Elite Four Tower and they were all dead tired.

It was Gale who had flipped lazily onto his back and turned his head toward the three older girls. His short spiky white hair was messier than normal from how many times he had ran his hands through his hair. His stormy blue eyes were fixed the three women. "How do you think Fade is faring?" He asked curiously. Fade was his best friend, despite the fact that they fought every now and than, they always made up.

Lightning rolled over onto her stomach, her feet lightly hitting the armrest of the couch she had fallen onto. Her black hair had fallen halfway down her back and halfway down both her shoulders, but the girl paid no mind to her hair, her bright yellow eyes were focused on the other three. "Who knows, but whatever he is doing, he _has_ to be having _more_ fun than _we_ are." The black haired girl responded. "But I'd kill to go on another journey again, just the five of us." She said with a shit eating grin.

The three chuckled in response and made noises(Or a grunt in Gale's case) of agreement.

The four lapsed into silence, a comforting silence, for the moment they were all content with everything. The light blue haired teen pulled at her hair in slight frustration. Her bright blue eyes focused on her two sisters and one of her best guy friends. "Do you think he found others?" Arctic asked, drawing them all back to the original topic of their conversation.

No one even had to ask who the blue haired number two of the Elite Four was talking about. "Hopefully he did." Flare said as she twirled the end of her ginger ponytail around her fingers. The oldest triplet sat up a bit straighter. "We can always do a five-way call?" She said with a small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Or we can do the easy thing and just call him from here. We've got a big screen TV that will show all of us because it has a webcam on it." Gale answered as he raised his index finger lazily and pointed at the big screen TV behind Flare and Arctic.

"Oh yeah…" Flare answered back sheepishly as she got up and walked over to the TV and took out her bright red Pokédex, she raised her hand and pulled out one of the cords before she stuck one into the side of her Pokédex and pulled out a thinner cable from her the top right hand corner of her Pokédex and stuck that into the TV where she had pulled out the first cord. She opened her Pokédex and walked back over to the small group. While she had been setting up the TV, Arctic had moved the chairs back and flipped them around so that they were facing the TV but also not blocking the couches that Lightning and Gale occupied. Gale had the common sense to snatch up the remote and click on the TV.

Once Flare was back in her seat, she dialed Fade's number and clicked the 'call' button. Not even two rings later Fade had answered.

_"Hello?"_

The four teens watched and waited as Fade's face appeared on the screen of Flare's Pokédex and on the screen of the TV. Fade's face appeared on the screen and from the background they could hear the laughing of children and they could also barely make out where Fade was. A park of all things, that hadn't been what they were expecting.

Suddenly the four blurted out their questions at the same time.

"You look like shit, Fade!"

"Why are you at a park?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Did you find any more Marked?"

_"That's not a proper greeting you guys." Fade commented with a sigh, his complaint went unheard by his friends. "How hard is it to say "Hi Fade. How are you?"" He asked raising his voice so that it caught the other's attention._

"Sorry Fade." Gale surprised everyone by apologizing first. It took a few moments before the other three followed suit and apologized as well.

_Fade was surprised but he quickly hid it with a smirk. "Its fine Gale, girls." he answered. "As for the reason why I look like shit as you so kindly put it. Is because I haven't been getting much sleep… Happy now?" Fade asked as with a sigh, as he spoke again. "Now for those other questions. I'm picking up Flora from the park, which is why I am in a park. I'm having fun to an extent. No I haven't found any Marked, yet. 'Sides Flora obviously, but you all already knew about her."_

Flare frowned and looked as if she was going to ask something but stopped herself and shook her head. "Does Flora-chan know?" Flare asked as she heard laughter in the background, obviously Flora was playing with some kids her age.

"You could always take her-" Lightning started but she was cut off by Fade's sudden defensive snap.

_"**NO**! She is **not **coming! That. Is. Final." Fade snapped completely ignoring Flare's question, and jumping straight to Lightning's._

His snap and the look of pure utter rage on his face left the four silent for a few moments before in strange unity they all sighed. Fade was very overprotective when it came to Flora and so long as he could help -More like stop- it, he wouldn't take her with him to the Onyx Mansion where he would have to take the Marked to, so that they could learn how to wield their strange power to call upon the Legends and how to bond with the Legend that are bound to them.

"Alright fine, she won't be coming, but I have a feeling that you're going to regret her not being with you, sooner or later." A new voice spoke surprising all five teens. All four who were seated on the couch all looked over to the entryway of the living room.

_"Darken…" Fade mumbled in surprise as he looked at the man, who came up to the TV and blocked Fade's view of the Elite Four. "That may be so, but she is safer with Zen then she could ever be with me and she is too young to be dealing with this! You of all people know the rules; I can't take her with me even if I wanted to. She isn't a trainer and it isn't safe for her to be out of Neo City." Fade answered honestly._

"As you wish, Fade. Have you found any Marked?" Darken asked getting right the point.

_"No I haven't." Fade said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and was about to respond again when Flora spoke up in the background. "Fade, we have got to go, it's getting dark and I've got to help Gramps with dinner." Fade groaned. "Right I forgot. Sorry guys I'll talk to you later. Bye girls, Gale and Darken." He responded as Flora voiced a question. "Were you talking to your girlfriend?" and Fade retaliated with "NO! I DON'T EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" and Flora chuckled and commented with; "Really? How sad. I feel sorry for you." "SHUT UP!" Fade shouted before the line went dead._

The four teens and one adult were left staring at the blank screen of the TV, before Gale commented. "Damn, Flora certainly knows how to get Fade's goat." He said chuckling and rolled over onto his stomach, forgetting that he was on the couch which prompted him to fall off of said couch with a startled yelp as he was suddenly face to face with the carpet. This caused a chain reaction of all three girls bursting into fits of poorly contained laughter at their friend's expense. "Are you okay?" Flare asked in between poorly stiffed giggles that she hid behind her hand.

"Haha, very funny..." Gale grumbled with a roll of his eyes but the smile on his lips told the three females that he didn't take their laughing at him seriously.

_"Laugh it up while you four still can… Soon you won't be able to afford to act so childish…" _The Pokémon Chairmen thought as he watched his four charges with a keen eye.

* * *

><p><strong>San: There you have it! There is the first chapter of the Axileo Region. Again I'm sorry for the length. <strong>

**Flare: Please Review, your compliments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.**

**The list of names really isn't important, nor will they be appearing in the story. I just made them up because I needed 47 extra names. The Principle Mrs. Wyvern will be appearing every now and then just to check in on Mio, Waya and Aviary. Mrs. Wyvern will also be checking on the other 47, but they'll just be mentioned.**

**Train & Saya: Do not worry for those of you who know who these two are, they will be appearing in the next chapter in their first stage.**

**Also Pokémon Battles have unspoken rules of agreement between two trainers or a trainer and gym leader, coordinator, etc. These unspoken yet mutual agreemented(I know this isn't a word. It just fits. Agree-men-ted.) rules will be elaborated on in the next chapter or perhaps the one after the second chapter.**

**POKEMON USED IN THIS CHAPTER(And the Prologue) AND BELONG TO ME:**

**SHIFTRAYIA: A man-made Legendary Pokémon, who is only loyal to Zephyr; who is his trainer and of course his creator Zachariah Starwave. He sees the boy as his cub and will do anything and everything to protect him.**

**ICE: Fade's starter Pokémon. The reason he is oddly colored will be revealed later in the story. Also the reason he is missing his right ear, has a scar over his right eye and his tail is split at the tip, is because Pokémon Battles have a taken a darker tone, or at least the battle that Fade's Pokémon battled Shiftrayia was a bloody one, that didn't follow the unspoken rules of Pokémon battles. That will be focused on and revealed in flashbacks and nightmares that belong to Fade and his Pokémon.**

**CALFIA: The grass starter for the Axileo Region, also the Pokémon that Waya chooses.**

**SPIDRYA: The fire starter for the Axileo Region, also the Pokémon that Aviary chooses.**

**SNAKIE: The water starter for Axileo Region, also the Pokémon that Mio chooses.**

**CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO ME:**

**LIGHTNING BIRDIE: The Axileo Region's Pokémon League Elite Four Number 1. Her sisters are Arctic and Flare. She is seventeen and the second oldest/youngest(I can't remember if it is youngest or oldest which goes to the middle triplet...) of the triplets. She bears the mark of the Legendary Zapdos.**

**FLARE BIRDIE: The Axileo Region's Pokémon League Elite Four Number 3. Her sisters are Arctic and Lightning. She is seventeen and the oldest of the triplets. She bears the mark of the Legendary Moltres.**

**ARCTIC BIRDIE: The Axileo Region's Pokémon League Elite Four Number 2. Her sisters are Lightning and Flare. She is seventeen and the youngest of the triplets. She bears the mark of the Legendary Articuno.**

**GALE WHIRLWIND: The Axileo Region's Pokémon League Elite Four Number 4. He is sixteen years old. He bears the mark of the Legendary Lugia.**

**DARKEN ONYX: The Axileo Region's Pokémon League Chairman. He bears the mark the Legendary Darkrai; He looks after the Elite Four and is the legal guardian of Fade and the four memebers of the Elite Four.**

**ZEPHYR STARWAVE: Zephyr is ten and the current champion of the Axileo Region. The reason he gets to bypass the rules is because his father is evil(Obviously) and the man lied about his(Zephyr's) age and created him a fake ID and stole a Pokédex from Professor Zen. He only has one Pokémon and that is Shiftrayia. He bears the mark of the man-made Legendary Shiftrayia, which is on his right hand instead of his left.**

**FADE KAMIA: A Legendary Pokémon Master who is champion of the Pokémon League in the Axileo Region, and has been for four years. He bears the mark of the Legendary Arceus.**

**FLORA ZEN: Flora is ten in this story and therefore too young to become a trainer. She bears the mark of the Legendary Shaymin, although she has no idea what it is for, nor will she at least not for a while.**

**PROFESSOR ZEN: He is the Professor of Neo City and he is the one who houses the three starters of the Axileo Region. He is a kind but forgetful man. He is the one that new trainers go to, to get their starter Pokémon, five Pokéballs and Pokédexes before they**** start their journeys.**

**MIO WATERLILY: Sorta mine. I did create her looks and her last name, but my best friend Vyse choose her name, so she sort of does belong to both of us.**

**CHARATERS THAT DON'T BELONG TO ME:**

**AVIARY *AVI* FAIRWELL: She belongs to my twin sister.**

**WAYA LEAFE: He belongs to my best friend Vyse.**


End file.
